The Wheels on the Bus
by Anidori
Summary: An early morning bus ride can produce some pretty interesting results. Rated T for saftey Channy. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else copyrighted...No matter how many times it has appeared on my wish lists.**

* * *

Whoever thought that a bunch of teenagers would want to go to a museum in another town was sorely mistaken…And whoever thought that leaving at 5 in the freakin' morning must have been even more deranged. I mean, in order to maintain perfection this good, I need my beauty sleep. And, trust me, Chad Dylan Cooper, the number one star of the number one tween drama without his beauty sleep is like a balloon without air or watching So Random! for any other reason than to see Sonny Monroe—it's practically a crime against nature! But there I was at 5 in the morning waiting in the freezing air for a crappy bus to show up. Normally, I would never allow myself to ride on anything as common as a bus, but I was forced into it by Mr. Condor. He thought it would be a good 'bonding' experience for the shows to share the trip down with them. Stupid bonding! Stupid bus! Stupid trip! .....I'm going to hate today….

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bus arrived and I slowly made my way to the front of the line and then got on the bus. Once on, I looked around only to come to the sad realization that there were only two seats open. One was by…..uh….that blonde dude from So Random! (let's just call him Mr. Cheese Pants for all intensive purposes) and the other was by Sonny—the wonderful, and beautiful Sonny Monroe…..I mean the annoying and **not** funny Sonny Monroe. Oh, who am I kidding, I have fallen for her against my better judgment!

How, you may ask, has the greatest actor of our generation fallen for a comedian? It's simple—she's my Sonny. She is the one person the brightens my day—the one person that makes me forget that I'm supposed to be a jerk—the one person that actually makes me care. She makes me want to be a better person, if only for her…and I would change, just for her. Now, she, nor anyone else, can know that. If anyone found out, my reputation would be trashed and people would start to think I was soft—in addition to a few other side effects, but that's a different story…

So, when I saw that open seat next to Sonny, I…well, to say the least, was _ecstatic_ to get the chance to sit next to her and not have to worry about my 'bad boy' façade for the next couple of hours. Attempting to hide my excitement, I headed over and sat down by her.

"What are you doing, Cooper?" she asked.

"I'm sitting here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes… Why would you want to sit by me?" I almost laughed at that question. Why **wouldn't** I want to sit by her!

"Well, because only **you** would be annoyed and not want me to sit by you …So I had to sit by you." I said in attempt to push her buttons. Man, she was cute when she was annoyed…_Stupid cute…_

"You know, Chad, sometimes you don't make sense."

"Do I, do I really?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you so." She replied mocking my tone.

"Fine," I sighed realizing that our little squabble was soon going to end.

"Ptsh. Fine!" she scoffed. I smiled.

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are **so **good…" She crossed her arms in annoyance. I couldn't help but smile again. Who knew that smiling at 5 could come so easily?

We sat for a few moments in silence when suddenly she turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Why do you do that?" She asked honestly.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Do _that_—act like a jerk to me all the time? Have to get into little fights with me all the time? Just act like you don't care about anyone other than yourself?" She sounded so sincere and hurt that I had to pause and think about how I was going to answer. I mean, CDC cannot actually confess to liking a Random. But at the same time, I felt like I owed it to her to not act like a complete jerk.

"I….er…guess that I, um, like to see you annoyed. It's funny and kinda cute." I paused for a second and saw her eyes light up and a smile slowly begin to spread over her face. Oh, crap! Time to be a jerk again to compensate for being nice. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all. Making others annoyed is just another part of the job." I then reached up and popped an invisible collar. I looked back down at her and found that her expression had not changed.

"Did…did you just say _cute_?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, still attempting to make her mad again and mask my true feeling. "I also said Chad Dylan Cooper, but I'm not gaping at that even though everyone knows that CDC is amazing and super hot. So why, when such an amazing name is brought up, all you can focus on is the word cute?!"

"So you did say cute!" She continued to giggle.

"Is that all you can focus on?!?!" I practically shouted.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ms. Bitterman standing up and shouting, "Listen up! We're going to leave in just a few minutes. This trip will last a few hours, so no funny business…"

A few hours!!! This has to be purgatory! But at least it's a few hours with Sonny. I smiled at that thought. The lights were then shut out and the bus began to roll. I heard Sonny yawn next to me and laughed. Her yawn was so cute…er…I mean so girly. Yep, girly.

"Hmmmm…" she sighed. "I'm tired."

"I can tell," I chuckled quietly and felt her shift next to me, likely turning to glare at me. "What?" I shrugged.

"Oh, be quiet." She lightly smacked her arm. I felt my heart flutter at her touch. It was silent for another moment.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke quietly so that no one else other than the perky brunette next to me could hear.

"What?" she replied in a confused tone.

"I'm….I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." And I meant it.

"Awww…Chad," she cooed and suddenly I felt a warm soft head lay against my shoulder. "Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot, especially coming from you."

I just smiled and let myself revel in the joy of her showing this sign of affection towards me. I gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. We sat like that for a few minutes. The sun was juts beginning to peak over the horizon. I paused and looked down at my own sun that had filled my life with the joy I had been lacking for so long. She was asleep. Then, I looked around at the other inhabitants on the bus. Most of them had fallen asleep. Portlyn was still awake and looked over at me as glanced over at her and winked.

"So…you and Sonny, huh?" she asked.

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Hey, I'm just saying. It's pretty obvious you like her and guessing by the way she has fallen asleep on your shoulder, she likes you too."

"I said shut up Portlyn! I do not like her."

"Denial," she said in a sing-songy voice. I turned away from her, done with that conversation. I'm not in denial. I know that I like…well, I think I love Sonny, but I'm just not telling others. I sat like that, just thinking about everything I have ever said or done to Sonny since I met her. Man, I really had been a jerk from the beginning. But, still, I only did it because I liked her so much. From the first moment I saw her, she had captivated me. And yet she still manages to make me feel something I haven't felt about another girl…Ever… Love….

I looked back down at the girl and loved asleep on my shoulder. Slowly, I lowered my head to rest on hers, feeling complete with the touch. She moaned lightly and snuggled closer to me. I smiled. Once again, I just sat like that, enjoying the moment.

"I love you, Sonny," I whispered, knowing that she nor anyone else could hear my secret. Slowly, I became sleepy. Suddenly, I felt her stiffen under me.

"Chad….Chad? Are you awake." She asked. I didn't respond. I didn't want to respond. She began to relax again. And as I finally started to drift to sleep I thought I herd her mumble something that sounded faintly like "I love you too, Chad."

* * *

**A/N: I know! I haven't updated or written anything in an epically long time, but I hope to get better at it staring now. Let's just say though being a Senior makes life quite busy.**

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought!! Maybe if I get a good enough response I will make this into a multi-chapter story.**

**So....yeah...Review! And remember....**

**"Peace Out Sucka's!":P**


End file.
